call_to_armsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irdin Doge Khilgel II
Irdin Doge Khilgeleyon Eycer II, also known as''' Irdin Doge Khilgel II', '''Khilgel', or The Great Doge was one of the five founding High Commanders of the Quadrus Ares and the 123,212th Higher Doge of Irdinia, preceded by Sekkek and suceeded by Atarus. His legacy was strong and he also created the Golden Age of his people, where its economy was at it highest, it weapons at their strongest, and the army at their most well taught. He was renouned throughout the universe for his skill and ability to lead. His favorite weapons are shurikens. He reigned from 987 to 1085. His friend Lyquendrom XI's youngest son, Atarus, took over Irdinia after Khilgel died in 1085. History Childhood Irdin Doge Khilgeleyon Eycer II was born on December 11, 967, at Antak Hospital, in the city of Savacik, West Kenok, on the planet of Irdinia. He was the son and only child of Kerish Eycer and Flavener Eycer. Kerish was a carpenter, and Flavener was a banker. The two were very busy with thier jobs, making it hard to take care of their baby. A nanny named Gaia cared for Khilgel for most of his childhood. However, something terrible happened. When Khilgel was 5, Gaia was caring for him, when Vaktovia invaded Irdinia. The Battle at Sekkek's Palace destroyed Savacik. Flavener and Kerish were both killed after the siege, from being Irdin. Gaia left the now Vaktovian-controlled Irdin South with Khilgel to the Dromar Lands in the north. After Gaia and Khilgel made it safely to the Dromars, Gaia and Khilgel started a farm to feed them. Gaia then gives birth naturally to a set of twins - Azel and Azelius. The Dromars were remote enough to stay far away from the Vaktovians. The problem was that they could not get help in times of trouble. Some people from Irdin also exiled from thier homes after the conquest sought out for Gaia's farm, and decide to settle in it. Gaia and Khilgel then forth created the town of Gaia's Crest. And that is where Khilgel would stay for the next 22 years. Soon, Gaia's Crest became overflowed with exiled Irdin people. At its peak year during the Vaktovian counquest of Irdinia - 986 AD - Gaia's Crest covered 24 square miles, and in it resided 67,000 people. It soon became the biggest Irdin controlled town on the planet at the time. Khilgel started school in 980, when he was 13. He went to school at Gaia's Crest Community School in the north of town. There he made several friends, but decided to leave scholl at age 17, and set out for a life of helping others. He wanted to win back Irdinia for Vaktovian control. He believes it was the right thing to do. And there he decided it was time to expand his borders. He took control of the Plateau Azmâr - the biggest plateau in Irdinia - and expanded east. After that, he headed north and attacked the land and conquered the land around the Beurian Gulf. This drove all the Vaktovians out of Irdinia by his 20th birthday. A few days after his birthday, Khilgeleyon Eycer II offically became the 123,212th Higher Doge of Irdinia, on December 25, 987 AD, at age 20. Life as King and Life in War After his coronation, Khilgel would spend much of his 20's rebuilding Irdinia and restoring it to it's former glory. After the war ended, Khilgel married the beatiful Agazele, and had three children; Kazalkis, Khuadum, and Zihim. Khilgel built a new capital city in New Gaia in the Third Finger of the Plateau Azmâr. The Plateau was a perfect place to built a capital city, because it is hard to reach and easy to manage. The city was an epicenter for research of new products and material that would benefit others. He built a palace today known as the Akarian Ekkadal (Gaian Palace) from which he could rule. After New Gaia was finished, the republic gained back its former glory, and things were peaceful. However, at age 25, his caregiver Gaia died from an infected wound. This made Khilgel heartbroken, because if Gaia was not there at The Battle at Sekkek's Palace, Khilgel would have gotten killed, Vaktovia would still have control over the country, and the lives of so many Irdin would be changed. However, a Golden Age began on Irdinia after Gaia's death. This was good news for Irdin, because Irdin has not had this much power for over a thousand years. The nation of 627 million people was becoming itself again, and things were bright for the future. Soon to come, things would change and the county would go into battle once more. It began in 996, when Khilgel was in the middle of a conversation about making an amusment park on Mt. Ekkadal, a mountain over New Gaia. That is when some of the most unexpected visitors arrived; a pack of Rusfians. The leader's name was Runi Arker, a 15-year old merchant boy from the east of Rusfia. He and his band of 8 members arrive along with 1 billion troops. Khilgel asks what the Rusfians are doing here, and why they brought so many troops. Runi says that the group needs military support. Khilgel believes it is a scam, because they have a billion troops already. One of Runi's supporters, Azaron, tells Khilgel they are battling Arcadia, one of the most powerful planets in the galaxy. As soon as this comes to mind, he finds out about what an agent told him during the war againist Vaktovia, saying the Arcadians brought the idea up. Because of this thought, Khilgel joins up with Runi and his group, called the Family of Fire, adding the Irdin military force of 2.5 billion to Runi's 1 billion. The build the cruiser Irsufi (later the Irdrusfitros Ares) to contain the arsenal and fly off to Arcadia. An Irdin spawn named Σ is placed in charge of Irdinia while Khilgel is at war. After this, they head to the neighboring planets of Estros and Areston to seek other military support. Lyquendrom, Lord of Estros, befriends Khilgel, while Zeves Leeter, president of Areston, gets Khilgel very annoyed. Agazale, Azelius and Azel believe it is a bad idea because not only Kazalkis, Khuadum, and Zihim, but all of Irdinia is in danger. He says everything with be all right. His younger sons do not seem to show any fear of others, even Arcadians, who are some of the most powerful people in the universe, However, the decisions Khilgel's sons make will ultimately seal their fate. Khilgel makes way for the landing on Arcadia. The plan was to attack Arcadia directly from space. However, an infiltration from an unknown moon east of Arcadia breaks down the Irdrusfitros Ares and forces it to land in the Achille province, 5,000 miles from the city of New Alexandria. After they land, Khilgel, Lyquendrom, Zeves, and Runi, inspect the area and then walks 5,000 miles to New Alexandria. When the crew arrives, they see a huge wall behind a huge group of Arcadian soldiers; 725 million of them, againist the force of the Quadrus Ares' 11.5 billion. Zihim, who is good with public speaking, stands in front of the huge Castellian and negotiates a peace treaty. Castellian then crosses his fingers as the treaty gets signed. Castellian then kills Zihim with a knife and orders his men to attack. The surprised and very dazzled Quadrus Ares legion do not put up their shields in time for the charge. In the first 30 seconds on the battle, 200,000 Quadrus Ares soldiers are killed. And so begins The Skirmish at the Senturai Walls. During the battle, Lower Lords Damienus, Raveniues, Vartreus, and Taindarkon attack the legion led by Khuadum. Khuadum is killed, but Aragon attacks at wipes out Vartrues' legion, and in a hyper duel, he kills Vartreus. Azel, Zeves, and Khilgel wipe out Taindarkon's legion, and Kazalkis destroys Damienus' legion. Raven's legion is also obiliterated when she tries to attack Azel. However, Castellian was a different story. Castellian's Undying Immotals wiped the floor with Kazalkis' legion as he becomes possesed by Dark Energy. Kazalkis' now darkness-possesed legion are sent to attack Aragon's legion, but Kazalkis along with his legion is destroyed. Over a billion are killed, but the battle still rages on. The huge casualties forces the Quadrus Ares to retreat, but a block in the forest pass forces them to fight on. However, the rage of the remaining soldiers posseses them, and there, the most famous quote in military history was spoken by Lyquendrom; When you seem to lose all control, let it stay there. It's rage will drive your to kill off the remaining Arcadians, but control it just enough to let you not injure your fellow soldiers. Let the rage guide you. And so, rage drove the Quadrus Ares to become near-mindless killing machines, and the Undying Immotals where put to the test. After that, Khilgel and Zeves attacked Castellian, killing him and his legion. They burned the town of Agre and destroyed the city of new Alexandria. This led to the extinction of the Arcadians and the destruction of Arcadia itself from an unstable moon caused from the death of Umbrus, King of the gods of Arcadia, who keeps Arcadia and those who worship Arcadia stable. After the war, Khilgel returned to Irdinia found out that Sigma has done a bad job with Irdinia while he was gone, and the planet was in chaos. Because of this, she was eliminated and Khilgel would spend the next 9 months getting Irdinia stable again. Two months after he was finsihed with the chaos, Irdina's moon, Vadur, is attacked by Vaktovians, and then thrown on a colission course to Irdinia. The moon hits Irdinia at 6:34 PM, on March 10, 1011, in the territory of Krondorius, wiping out all people that live there, as well as the realms of Geoden, Gaulad, Azmar-Rhonia, and TA-res. The resulting impact also throws hundreds of meteors into the Plateau Azmâr, wiping out the realms of Danbaria and Eragar. The meteors also make it into the realms of Hadrian, Trajan, Raeqwon, Tetra, Atemian, Dysorm, and Neo-Ares. The end result of the meteor strike is the death of a third of the population of the planet, including Agazel, Zetian, and Hy'drar. Vadur then goes into the emptyness of space, never to be seen by any other Irdin again. The remaining Irdin on Vadur either die from hunger and thrist, or get killed when the moon crashes into the recently-destroyed Arcadia. A meeting in the Gulfen Endor Dures decided for the Quadrus Ares to go to war againist Vaktovia. Trivia *Khilgel was the first Irdin to become king of all of Irdinia that was not decended from the royal bloodine. *Khilgel started a project after Gaia's death to prefect the military of the nation. He genetically modified children while they were still embryos to create supersoldiers, called spawns. Σ was one of the spawns created by this project. *Khilgel was the only person in Irdin history to begin rule as king after his 17th birthday.